


Blow My – Light Bulbs?

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Blow me Cass, Castiel Has Feelings for Dean Winchester, Castiel Has Powers (Supernatural), Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel Watches Dean Winchester Sleep, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Watch Movies, Castiel and Dean Winchester Watch Television, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel's Tan Trenchcoat (Supernatural), Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Secrets, Dean Winchester Has a Wild West Kink, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flicks, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eye Sex, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Light-Hearted, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Quote: I understood that reference, Quote: I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Whump, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Sam Winchester is So Done, Secret Relationship, So get this, Spells & Enchantments, The Universe Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: The plunge into darkness is sudden, but not concerning due to the bunker’s back up generators. The lack of complaint from Dean though is what gets him. His brother hadn’t even shouted out in complaint. Last he heard, Dean and Cass were watching some Western movie. Dean is always pissed when they have to pause… somehow, every part is ‘the good part.’ He truly pities Cass at this moment; Dean must be pitching a fit.At first the outages had been but a minor inconvenience. Now, it’s maddening.He’s been keeping a catalogue of the dates and times it’s been happening. But he could find no correlation. Sometimes it’d happen almost three times a day and others not even once. So, Sam had started analysing the reasons why this could be happening.The bunker’s wiring was fine as far as he could tell – not like they could call in an electrician. Maybe he should ask Dean to check. His brother has always been better with this stuff.Dean never seems to be around when this happens. In fact, it almost always happens when Dean and Cass have their movie nights.It’s strange.It’s almost as if the universe is conspiring against them.What if…
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	Blow My – Light Bulbs?

The plunge into darkness is sudden, but not concerning due to the bunker’s back up generators

The lack of complaint from Dean though is what gets him. His brother hadn’t even shouted out in complaint. Last he heard, Dean and Cass were watching some Western movie. Dean is always pissed when they have to pause… somehow, ever part is ‘the good part.’

Sam sighs as the red lights come on.

He truly pities Cass at this moment. Dean must be pitching a fit. At least Sam isn’t there to bear the brunt of it.

Usually a power outage would concern him. The first time, he went into full lock-down mode. But as they grew increasingly regular, he’d grown lax. It _is_ an old building. Sam’s been combing through the circuitry, trying to get to the root of the problem.

At first, it’d just been a minor inconvenience. Now, it’s annoying.

He’s been keeping a catalogue of the dates and times it’s been happening. But he could find no correlation. Sometimes it’d happen almost three times a day and others not even once. So, Sam had started analysing the reasons why this could be happening.

The bunker’s wiring was fine as far as he could tell – not like they could call in an electrician. Maybe he should ask Dean to check. His brother has always been better with this stuff.

Dean never seems to be around when this happens.

In fact, it almost always happens when Dean and Cass have their movie nights.

It’s strange.

It’s almost as if the universe is conspiring against them.

What if…

It’s a curse?

Sam stands immediately and marches over to Dean’s room. Pounding on the door.

“Dean!” he shouts. “Dean open up!”

He hears some shuffling before Dean cracks the door open, peeping out at him. “What?” he demands.

“They power’s out… again.”

“Again?” Dean asks with a squeak.

“You haven’t noticed?” he asks in disbelief.

Dean clears his throat. “Of course I have. But I was asleep.”

“I thought you and Cass had movie night?”

“Yea, but I feel asleep so he must have left.”

“Oh.” Sam frowns at him. “Do you think you’re cursed?”

Dean narrows his eyes but Sam is quick to defend his theory. “I mean, this always happens when you guys have movie night. That’s just… strange.”

“No Sam.” Dean huffs in exasperation. “We haven’t even dealt with any witches recently.”

Sam nods along just to avoid an unnecessary fight. But he knows what he’s going to do tomorrow… he’s burning sage and putting some protection spells on Dean’s room.

…

He carefully hides the little satchels designed to ward off evil intent.

As he surveys the room one last time he turns and knocks into a sealed box. It’s huge, almost half the size of Sam, Dean had it covered in a special cloth that made it blend in with the wall around it.

He cracks open the edges and peers inside.

Lightbulbs.

Layers and layers of lightbulbs.

Dean must have been expecting the power outages. Curious and a little confused he drags a chair over and unscrews the bulb on the ceiling.

He tests out the voltage testers and sticks them in.

Huh.

Everything seems fine. He half expected this one outlet to be the root of all his troubles.

But the question remains: why does Dean have a box of new bulbs tucked away?

And why does the electricity keep cutting?

…

Sam is measuring out ingredients for his smoothie when the power cuts once more.

He has had enough of this crap.

Marching straight into Dean’s room he finds his brother standing naked on a chair and screwing in a new light bulb.

Sam doesn’t even balk at his junk even as Dean dives for the covers.

“Sam!” he says in an overly loud voice. “Why are you here.”

“The power keeps going out and you need to tell me why!”

“What do I look like… an electrician?” Dean demands; the challenge is feeble and they both know it. He caught him red handed.

Sam slams the door and stomps his feet in place to give the illusion that he’s walking away.

Not a moment after, he hears the sound of Dean’s bathroom door opening.

“Cass, I think Sam is onto us.”

“Dean, relax.” Cass says.

Why was Cass in the bathroom. Angels don’t need to bathe or use the toilet.

“How long do you think it’ll take him to figure out that when I blow you… you blow my lightbulb.”

“To be fair, this would happen more often if you blew the lightbulbs when I blow you.”

Dean groans.

Sam rips his ear away from the door and he walks straight out of the bunker and jumps into a car.

He drives in silence to Lebanon and pulls into the nearest tech shop. Luckily, it’s still open. He walks up to the attendant and taps him on the shoulder. No way can Sam bear anymore outages, especially now that he knows what causes them.

Angel orgasms.

That would have been the last thing he’d put on his list.

“I need you to tell me how to isolate one room from the main electrical grid.”


End file.
